


Inescapable Attraction

by sensenseixx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenseixx/pseuds/sensenseixx
Summary: Kuroo couldn't help but wonder why his lazy cat childhood friend—Kozume Kenma became so attached with a little tangerine volleyball player named Hinata. And so, he hoped to meet the guy, but it was out of his expectations that the moment he laid his eyes upon Hinata, he himself would fell in love. He tried to runaway but it was too late, the cupid Kenma already made his move, gradually making Kuroo and Hinata closer to each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 68





	Inescapable Attraction

“Shoyo said he would sleep over to my house tomorrow. Wanna join too?”

Kenma who was busily playing in his phone never bothered to look at Kuroo when he asked him. He was just lazily sitting in the sofa like a cat. Well, Kenma's indeed a cat if he was an animal.

Kuroo didn't mind it at all. He knew Kenma well and he was already used to it since they were together since childhood days. And the fact that Kenma made his first ever friend only got him more curious but happy at the same time.

“Of course I want to join you guys,” he paused as he remembered to ask something to Kenma. “What's the name of your new friend again?”

“Hinata Shoyo,” said Kenma. The excitement in his eyes was noticeable.

Kuroo smiled. Kenma never showed interest towards someone but Hinata was the only exception. He could talk about Hinata for a whole day without getting tired. Kuro even once suspected that Kenma liked Hinata more than just a friend. Kuroo asked him about that but Kenma said no.

‘I like Shoyo but that's just from a pure friendship. But I don't know from others, maybe they really were attracted at him. Shoyo was quite known in the circle. If you meet him, you would surely know what got me interested on Shoyo.’

Kuroo haven't seen him yet but just from Kenma's words, he already became interested to Hinata, hoping to meet him soon.

The time passed by and it was already the day Hinata would come to Kenma's house. Kenma as always was laying down on the couch with a console in his hand, busily playing games. While Kuroo on the other hand was watching television when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Kenma stood up immediately, running towards the door. He didn't even pause the game he was playing. Kuro could only helplessly shake his head while smiling. He heard a loud voice, not manly nor too feminine. But it was nice to hear such soothing voice if the speaker wasn't too loud. 

“Kenma, you didn't tell me that someone's here. Come, come introduce me,” said Hinata who was smiling like an idiot.

Kuroo looked up only to see a short, cute, oranged haired person brimming with youthfulness. The teen in front of him was not what he expected. Looking at him eye to eye, Kuroo's heart skipped a beat. Hinata's eyes blinked confusedly at Kuroo who was staring at him but he didn't mind it at all, he instead extend his hand.

“Hiiii, I'm Hinata Shoyo. Nice to meet you.”

Kuroo looked at Hinata's hand that was pretty much delicate for a man. He couldn't resist the urge to hold and feel it. His hand just moved on its own and shaked hands with Hinata.

“I'm Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you, I've long heard about you from Kenma.”

Kenma who was with them didn't talk. But he saw all of it. Kuroo's stare at Shoyo, the sudden change of his emotion, on how he instinctively wants to be close to Hinata. Kenma thought that his childhood friend was definitely allured by Shoyo. Nothing could escape in his eyes. 

Then he moved his gaze to Shoyo who was happily talking to Kuroo. His eyes gleamed with excitement when he found out Kuroo was previously a volleyball captain.

“Really? You were a volleyball captain in highschool? So you were the one who was Kenma talking about. And I was also a volleyball player too, Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo looked at Hinata, surprised. With Hinata's height, he must be a libero, that was what he thought. But Kuroo was instantly baffled to what Shoyo said next.

“I'm a middle blocker! Don't judge me because of my height, I can jump high,” Hinata said boasting. He even acted like he was going to jump.

Kuroo smiled. He then looked at Kenma, trying to say the ‘𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯’ look in the eyes. If he didn't stop conversing with Hinata, Kuroo would feel weirder and weirder as his emotion changes so fast.

Kenma shrugged and looked away. Kuroo felt helpless. He didn't care anymore whether Hinata would thought of him as a rude person. He stood up, and ran away fastly, only saying that he couldn't join Kenma and Hinata today. Hinata on the other hand looked so confused.

“Kenma, what's wrong with that handsome childhood friend of yours? We are just happily talking just a while ago.” Shoyo pouted his lips that made Kenma chuckled.

“Ignore that fool. I'm pretty sure he's having a hard time now.”

Hinata who was so naive was left clueless with Kenma's words. On the other hand, Kuroo in his own home was having a heart to heart talk with his self in the mirror.

“This shouldn't be love at first sight, right?”

Kuroo asked his self. Then he remembered Hinata's face when he saw him for the first time, when he smiled, when he joyfully talked to him and the way he called him ‘Kuroo-san’ with that soothing voice. All those things made Kuroo's heart beat faster and that confirmed his feelings. He made a resolution to never see Hinata again. But he never thought that it was too hard.

Days passed and Kuroo was spending his time on Kenma's house again. He was eating lavishly when he heard someone opened the door. He was shocked staring to the person—it was Hinata.

“Hi Kuroo-san!” Hinata greeted Kuroo.

Kuroo who never expected to see Hinata glanced at Kenma at his side.

“You didn't tell me he would be here,” Kuro whispered at Kenma, afraid that Hinata might hear what he was saying.

“You didn't ask anyway. And it's not that you are avoiding Shoyo, right?” Kenma said with the hint of sarcasm.

These past few days, Kenma was always with Hinata. Kuroo was invited to join them but he refused repeatedly since he didn't want to see Hinata. But who would thought that Kenma would dug a pit for him. Kuro should have known that Kenma also knew him too well and his changes was pretty obvious to his childhood friend.

“Hinata, I didn't know you'd be here. It's nice to see you again,” said Kuroo with an awkward smile on his face.

“Likewise. Actually, I came here because Kenma said you're here, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo looked confused. “Do you need something from me, Hinata?”

“You said you are going to take me play at the amusement park. Don't tell me you forget what you promised me?” Hinata's smiling face from before turned into frown.

Just seeing that made Kuroo's heart itch. He wanted to hold the little guy in his arms and mess those orange locks of his.

Then he remembered what Hinata said. “When did I promise you that?”

Hinata looked hurt. He turned at Kenma and said, “You told me that Kuroo-san invited me to go out and play. So what's going on now?”

Kuroo who had no idea finally got a clue. It seems that it was Kenma who set them up. Now, the perpetrator was looking at him and mouthed something.

‘You should thank me for this. Go and have a date with your future little darling.’

Kuroo could only gave off a wry smile. He didn't want to make his little sunshine sad so he faced Hinata and tapped the little guy's shoulder.

“Sorry because I forgot our plans. Let's go, I will treat you everything you want,” said Kuroo as he winked at Hinata to ease the tension earlier. But contrary to that, Hinata's face flushed. Hinata thought that Kuroo was so handsome and he felt his heart being captured by just a wink of his.

The two who were oblivious to each other's thoughts left Kenma's house. Kenma who was left behind shrugged his shoulders as he took his console. 

“It's really nice to be alone. I can play as long as I want without anyone disturbing me. I just wish Shoyo and Kuroo to have fun.”

Hours passed, at the amusement park, Kuroo and Hinata were sitting on the bench. The little guy was busily eating tamago kake gohan, his favorite food that he requested Kuroo to buy. While the taller guy on the other hand was taking his time to enjoy watching the little sunshine eat food as those cute eyes of him glimmers in happiness.

“Did you enjoy today?” 

“Of course, Kuroo-san. It was fun to be with you. I enjoyed a lot!” Hinata gave a thumbs up, showing that he really enjoyed so much.

Kuroo felt happiness. This was the different kind of happiness that he was searching for. 

“It's getting late already. Let's go home.” 

He was about to turn his back when Hinata spoke.

“Kuroo-san, I-I want to ride the carousel before going home. Can I?”

The way Shoyo looked at him was like a child begging for candies. The cuteness was too overload for him to handle. Kuroo looked away to hide his blushing face.

“O-Of course.”

The little guy beamed happily. He held Kuroo's hand as he pulled him towards the carousel. The staff who was standing at the entrance gate of the ride was looking at them with a smile on the face.

‘Teenager these days looking so happy with their special someone only make a single like me feel older.’

Hinata chose a white pony to ride. He never bothered to see how the children looked at him strangely as he was the only one teenager riding the carousel, with a tall attractive man standing beside him.

The carousel started to move and Hinata was laughing joyfully.

“Kuroo-san, it is my first time going to an amusement park since I grew up in a rural area. I thought riding a carousel was only a dream for me but here I am now. No words can describe how happy I am.”

Kuroo didn't reply. He only stared at Hinata with a tender look in his eyes. He wants to cherish him, spoil him. He wanted Shoyo for his self.

As they walked home, Kuroo was quiet while Hinata was talking about what they did the whole day. Kuroo was thinking so hard whether he should pursue Hinata or avoid him after all of these.

Kuroo in the end decided to court Hinata. He wouldn't let go the chance given in front of him because if he did, he knew that he would truly regret it.

Kuroo gathered his confidence to hold Shoyo's hands. He looked straightly at his eyes. Hinata being looked like that by Kuroo felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Hinata, I know this is way too fast but...um the first time I laid my eyes on you, I would be lying if I say I'm not attracted. I am just actually interested in you because of Kenma. But seeing you in person, I really am allured by your presence.”

Kuroo caressed Hinata's supple cheeks as he continued what he was saying.

“I tried to run away. I avoided you all the time. But this time, I cannot anymore.”

Hinata was so flustered. He might be dense but his mind was perfectly working now. The ambiguous words of Kuroo made his heart beat faster. Hinata was fully aware that he was also attracted to Kuroo when he saw him. It was also the reason why he was eager to see the person for the second time. He felt he was in cloud nine when Kenma told him that Kuroo was inviting him. This was a date for him, though he didn't know whether it was for Kuroo. But hearing Kuroo's words right now made his hopes up.

“Hinata Shoyo, falling in love at first sight with you was the best thing that happened in my life. Will you let me pursue you?”

Kuroo felt nervous. He was afraid that Shoyo might reject him. 

“Kuroo-san,” Hinata called his name. The little guy tiptoed and pinched his cheeks that made his heart ease for a moment. “You don't actually need to pursue me.”

“What do you mean? Are you dumping me, Shoyo?”

Hinata giggled as he saw the very tensed Kuroo.

“Of course not. What I mean is we can be together from now on. You can prove yourself to me while we are in a relationship. That's the best way for us I think.”

Because of too much joy, Kuroo held Hinata's thin waist and pulled him closer to him. He whispered in his ear the words of love that made Shoyo's smile wider.

“Shoyo, I love you.”

“Shall I say I love you too?”

Under the sky where only the moon lits the night, the new couple shared their first sweet kiss. They held hands as they walk home together, with the moon as a witness of the new born true love.


End file.
